


Twin Meeting

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen, OOC, Random & Short, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Bloom meets Dorcas...her twin.
Relationships: Dorcas & Bloom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Twin Meeting

Bloom walks to the rocky beach by the cliff. She needs to be alone. She's all for friends but sometimes she gets overwhelmed. After all, she had spent most of her life avoiding people.

She notices a girl on her knees looking down. As Bloom approaches she realizes the girl is crying. From her profile Bloom notices that her hair is ginger, she's wearing heavy dark lipstick and an odd brownish-wine coloured dress. It's not exactly what she'd expect from someone her age.

"Hey...are you okay?" Bloom asks. She had never seen anyone here before.

The girl looks up, her eyes bloodshot from the crying, and Bloom takes a step backward. It's like looking in a mirror.

"What..." she exclaims. The girl on the ground also seems shocked.

"Who are you?" the girl asks.

"No, who are you?" Bloom asks.

"Well, I'm not answering until you tell me why you look like me...well, a less good looking version of me, anyways." the girl says.

"Hey, I'm not the one trying to impersonate...I don't know, a nun?" Bloom responds.

The girl gives out an indignant look.

They stand there, neither one of them wanting to go first.

"Fine. I'm Bloom."

"Pff, what kind of a name is that?" the girl asks.

"Hey! My parents named me that, okay?"

"You have...parents...?" the girl asks.

"Um yeah..." Bloom responds, not exactly wanting to go into the whole changeling discussion.

The girl looks away, staring into the ocean.

"And you are?" Bloom asks impatiently. The plan had been to take a nice calming walk by the water not to meet a look-a-like.

"Dorcas." the girl responds.

"And you're commenting on my name, huh?" Bloom laughs.

The girl doesn't respond.

"I should go." Dorcas says.

"Wait. Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Bloom asks.

"I'm a witch."

"A witch?" Bloom asks.

Dorcas shrugs, as if that weren't a big deal.

"You?" Dorcas asks.

"Fairy."

Dorcas' eyebrows rise.

"There's no such thing." Dorcas replies.

"Well, you did say you were a witch." Bloom responds.

"Yeah, but a fairy?" Dorcas says.

There's silence.

"Okay, bad question but...are we twins?" Bloom asks.

"I already have sisters, I don't need more." Dorcas says.

"You have siblings?" Bloom asks excited that maybe she'll find out more about her parents.

"Well, not blood sisters, but...we were taken in as babies." Dorcas explains.

Bloom looks down trying not to show her disappointment.

"You said you have parents?" Dorcas asks.

"Well, adoptive parents...technically. They're human but I'm a fairy."

"Oh." Bloom can hear the disappointment in Dorcas' tone. The same disappointment she had heard in her own voice.

"I never thought...I would meet anyone from my biological family..." Bloom explains.

"Me neither." Dorcas says and takes a step forward.

Bloom reaches out her hand and Dorcas takes it.


End file.
